1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ocular implants and methods for improving surfaces thereof.
2. Prior Art
Studies have shown that the surgical implantation of ocular implants such as intraocular lenses (IOL), etc., results in the loss of significant corneal endothelial tissue unless great care is taken to ensure a lack of contact between the device and the endothelium. Most ocular implants are constructed of hydrophobic polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) polymers because of their superior optical qualities, resistance to biodegradation, etc. It has been found, however, that PMMA surfaces adhere to endothelial cells upon even casual contact and that separation of the surface therefrom results in a tearing away of the endothelial tissue adhered to the polymer surface. Similar adhesive interactions with other ocular tissues, i.e., the iris, can also cause adverse tissue damage. Other hydrophobic polymers which are used or have been proposed for use in ocular implants (i.e., polypropylene, polyvinylidene fluoride, polycarbonate, polysiloxane) also can adhere to ocular tissue and thereby promote tissue damage.
It is well documented in the prior art that a significant disadvantage inherent in PMMA IOLs resides in the fact that any brief, non-traumatic contact between corneal endothelium and PMMA surfaces results in extensive damage to the endothelium. See Bourne et al, Am. J. Ophthalmol., Vol. 81, pp. 482-485 (1976). Forstor et al, Trans. Am. Acad. Ophthalmol. Otolaryngol., Vol. 83, OP-195-OP-203 (1977); Katz et al, Trans. Am. Acad. Ophthalmol. Otolaryngol., Vol. 83, OP 204-OP-212 (1977); Kaufman et al, Science, Vol. 198, pp. 525-527 (1977) and Sugar et al, Arch. Ophthalmol. Vol. 96, pp. 449-450 (1978) for a discussion of the problem associated with implant surface/endothelium contact.
Since it is extremely difficult to avoid any contact between implant surfaces and endothelium during surgical procedures, efforts have been undertaken to modify the PMMA ocular implant surfaces to reduce the tendency thereof to adhere to and damage corneal endothelium.
Ocular implant surfaces have been coated with various hydrophilic polymer solutions or temporary soluble coatings such as methylcellulose, polyvinyl-pyrrolidone (Katz et al and Knight et al, supra), etc., to reduce the degree of adhesion between the implant surfaces and endothelial tissue cells. While offering some temporary protection, these methods have not proven entirely satisfactory since such coatings complicate surgery, do not adhere adequately to the implant surfaces, become dislodged or deteriorate after implantation, dissolve away rapidly during or soon after surgery or may produce adverse post-operative complications. Moreover, it is difficult to control the thicknesses and uniformity of such coatings.
Yalon et al [Acta: XXIV, International Congress of Ophthalmology, ed. Paul Henkind (1983)] attempted to produce protective coatings on PMMA implant surfaces by gamma-radiation induced polymerization of vinylpyrrolidone thereon [See also Knight et al, Chem. Abs., Vol. 92: 203547f (1980)]. Their efforts were not altogether successful, however, since their methods also presented problems in controlling the optical and tissue protective qualities of the coatings. Process conditions and parameters (i.e., monomer concentration solvent, dose and dose rate) were not specified. The resulting coatings were of poor quality and non-uniform mechanical stability. It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-noted difficulties and disadvantages associated with prior art ocular implants and to provide improved ocular implant devices with improved modified surfaces.